Madox-01
Background Developed by the US military in conjunction with the JSDF of japan, the Madox series of suits were designed as urban fighters and tank killers. With a wide vareity of weapons combined with the good armour protection and mobility, the Madox can perform almost any mission and perform it well. Model Type - Madox-01 Class - Powered Armour Exoskeleton Crew - 1 SDC By Location Head - 200 Main Body - 700 Arms - 250 Hands - 100 Legs - 450 Feet - 175 Wings - 200 Wing Chainsaw - 100 Thrusters/power plant - 250 Arm Weapon System/Rifle - 150 Ammo Bins - 150 ea Mines/Grenades - 50 ea AR - 14 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 7.62mm rounds. Note - Head is a small taret adn can only be hit with a called shot at -3 to strike Note - Divide SDC by 3.33 to get a MDC value for use in Rifts (Main Body is about 210) Note - Unit shuts down when Main Body SDC/MDC reaches 0 Speed Running - Characters SPD x 2 Skimming - 200kph Leaping - 5ft standing still, 10 ft running, 100ft thruster assisted Range/Endurance - 300km Statistics Height - 2.4m Length - 1.6m Width - 1.8m, 3.1m wings extended Weight - 600kg PS - 30 Android Lift - 3000lbs, Carry - 1500lbs Cargo - None Power System - Diesel Powerplant Cost - Unknown but probably millions of 1990 US dollars Optional Weapons Weapon Type - .50 cal gatling gun (Arm Mounted) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/light vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 1d6x10+10 per round. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Fires only gatling bursts. Payload - 300 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 25mm Autocannon Rifle Primary Purpose - Light Anti-armour Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6x10sdc A/P per shot Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. semi automatic Payload - 60 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 40mm Autocannon Rifle Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6x10+20sdc A/P per shot Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, semi automatic Payload - 35 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Mini-Missile Launcher (arm Mounted) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 (can be Frag, Heavy Frag, HE or A/P) Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Rocket Launcher (arm Mounted) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - 1.6km Damage - 4d6x10sdc A/P per rocket Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Magnetic Mines Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/fortification Range - Melee Damage - 1d6x100sdc A/P Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time Payload - can carry up to 2 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Grenades Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry/Armour Range - 50m Damage - 4d6x10sdc frag, 6d6x10sdc HE Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - can carry up to 4 Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Wing Chainsaw (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - Melee Damage - 4d6x10sdc A/P Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - NA Bonuses - NA Note - Divide all weapon damages by 10 for Mega-Damage ratings Bonuses/Penalties Use Power Armour Combat Elite +10% piloting rolls Punch damage - 1d6x10sdc Claw Punch - 2d6x10sdc Kick - 2d4x10sdc Body Block - 5d6sdc Restrained Punch - 4d6sdc Note - Divide all HTH damages by 10 for Mega-Damage ratings Systems of Note Radar - 20km range Targeting system - +1 strike with all weapons Emergency Ejection System Life Support References Used Metal Skin Panic Madox-01 Anime